whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Siva (CTD)
Lady Siva is an Unseelie Satyr Wilder and noble of House Ailil in Hawai'i in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview Siva was born into an affluent East Coast family and never wanted for anything. She spent her youth getting kicked out of boarding schools for "improper" behavior, usually involving boys or alcohol. Her parents paid her way into and out of one finishing school after another. When old enough, she quit school entirely and became the diva of the Club Med social crowd. She figured she may as well have fun until her beauty started to fade, at which time she planned to find a wealthy husband with whom to settle down. She discovered her true nature on her twenty-first birthday. It came as quite a shock to her when, after a particularly acrobatic encounter with a young Harvardite, she looked in the mirror only to discover she was a satyr. Her next few hours were not pretty. The young man she had been with fled in terror, thinking she was dying. All alone, Siva survived her Chrysalis. Soon after, she moved to Hawai'i with a rich businessman more than twice her age. For the first time, she met others like herself, the Unseelie of Hilo. She rejoiced in her newfound freedom and friends. When Yrtalien came to Hilo, Siva found herself immediately attracted to his good looks and charm. She decided to insinuate herself into his court and succeeded quite well. Yrtalien made her a noble within the first few moments after meeting her. Now Lady Siva, a commoner, holds one of the few positions of nobility in Yrtalien's Shadow Court. Image In both her mortal seeming and her fae mien, Lady Siva's thick red locks curl around her body as if they were alive. They draw attention to her shapely curves which she takes little pain to hide. She prefers to make the most of her assets, choosing to wear tight or sheer miniskirts and blouses. Her long, persuasive eyelashes frame her emerald eyes. A row of perfect, white teeth show within a mouth slightly too large for her face. Her lips move with practiced sensuality. Her legs just don't quit. In both forms, they are long and shapely. Her satyr pelt lays smoothly against her body, its auburn color and tiny curls matching her hair. She colors her hooves a soft pink, making them seem almost like blushing flesh. Personal Her years among the elite of the world have taught Siva the value of class and etiquette but they did to make her a prude. On the contrary, she has mastered the ability to walk that fine line between debutante and slut. She loves to love with abandon and has experimented with just about everything, sans prejudice. She views everyone she meets as a potential lover. Her dedication to the Unseelie cause goes only as far as it benefits her. If it ceases to be fun, she won't do it anymore, and if it turns ugly, well, Mummy and Daddy have always gotten her out of trouble before; she doesn't see why that shouldn't continue. Her experience has taught her that anything and anyone can be bought. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 66-67. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Satyrs (CTD) Category:House Ailil (CTD)